


【相二】秘密

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

二宫和也看着桌上的台历，心里感叹着松本润离开日本原来已经一年了。

时间过得真快啊！

二宫常想，如果不是因为松本润、大野智、樱井翔这三个人变成了爱情修罗场，那他也不会一口气失去了几个挚友。明明这场爱情与他无关，但他为了保持中立，只能旁观。

看着他们三人纠结、伤心，最终的结果是以松本远走外国作为句号。而大野和樱井也没走在一起，二宫作为他们三人的好朋友，面对这样的局面，更不知所措。

四个人一起喝酒潇洒的画面也不复存在了。

现在的他们，连联系也少了许多。

大概是怕见了面，却不知道该说些什么才好吧。

二宫沉醉在回忆里的思绪直至看见窗外的夜幕，才想起早已过了下班时间。二宫收拾了一下，拿起包包走出了写字楼。天已经黑了，月亮在云里若隐若现，二宫摸了摸肚子，饿了的感觉传入脑内。

二宫在家附近的便利店买了个便当，今天很幸运，这么晚了还有他喜欢吃的汉堡肉便当。拿着便当回到家，正准备要开门的时候，楼梯那边传来熟悉的脚步声。

是相叶。

二宫有时也觉得自己对相叶这种熟悉感太过该死了。也许这一切该回功于他和相叶相识得太久了。

小时候的二宫随着父亲的工作转学到千叶，相叶雅纪的家正好在他们家隔壁，两人又是同一个学校，虽然不同年级，也仍旧顺理成章地一起上学了。这样的相处模式，一直到二宫国中三年级。

那一年，二宫的父母离了婚，他的母亲要带他到东京生活。

二宫想，他这辈子都忘记不了当年分别时相叶那张难过得快要哭出来的脸，眼泪都凝在眼眶里，却硬是倔强地不让泪落下来。

相叶就是那样，别人以为他很脆弱，但他其实坚强得超乎想像。

那画面，成为了二宫珍藏在心底的宝贝。

二宫站在自家门口看着相叶走上来，朝他打了个招呼。

“Nino，你也这么晚啊？”相叶注意到二宫手上的便当，“一起吃吧。我买了啤酒。”他扬了扬手中的炸鸡便当和两罐啤酒。

两人一起进了二宫的公寓。这种专供单身人士的公寓不大，却样样俱全。两人坐在不大的沙发上，二宫把便当拿去微波炉里热了热，相叶把酒开了，给二宫倒了满满一杯。两人就这样面对面地吃起晚餐来。

“Nino你这么晚才吃晚饭，对胃不好。”

“你不也这个点才吃！”二宫忍不住回嘴。

“今天宠物医院的客人很多，而且我有吃下午茶，nino就不一样，我知道你肯定是什么都没吃就一直忙到下班的。”

二宫看到相叶手上又新增了几道划痕，想必是今天新来的小动物的杰作，看起来像猫咪的爪子，没血，但微微肿了。二宫刚想开口吐槽一下这个笨蛋，但相叶手机的信息声响了。

二宫看着相叶放下筷子，笑得甜丝丝地拿起手机，一脸幸福地回着对方的mail。

相叶有女朋友。

从他们半年前重逢之后，二宫就知道了。

这么好的男人，怎么可能会没人喜欢呢？虽然二宫从来没见过相叶的女朋友，但是他的确从相叶身上感受到了另一个女人的存在。

周末常常不见人，如果有爱情电影上映，相叶也总会和女朋友去看，然后带回来电影票根，不停地介绍二宫要去电影院好好欣赏。

身上会有女人的香水味，不是那种浓烈而呛鼻的，很清淡好闻，有些时候，二宫还会在相叶的衣服上看到一些淡淡的粉痕。他想，大概是相叶和女朋友亲密时不小心被对方的妆容印到的吧。

虽然没有见过相叶的女朋友，不过在二宫脑内早已勾勒出对方大概的模样。温柔又善解人意，体贴而不束缚。

这样的女朋友很好，这样的相叶也很好，只有他一个人不好。

因为二宫喜欢着相叶，是恋人之间的那种喜欢。

这是一个秘密，埋在二宫心底很久了，这个秘密压得二宫不敢主动联系相叶，他怕自己会控制不住。

这也是为什么二宫搬到东京之后，就渐渐不再和相叶见面的原因。而之后，高中毕业，大学毕业，就业，两人像过了交叉点的线，在各自人生的轨道上越行越远。

直至二宫有一次帮客户去取那只寄养在宠物医院的小贵宾时，两人才算是正式碰上了。

明明是想躲着这人，却在见到的那一刻，变得再也无法割舍。

而命运更妙的是让这两人在都不知道的前提下，成了邻居。

二宫忘不了的日子很多，但相叶搬过来的那一天，能在他心上排到前十的位置。那天他听到门外的搬运声，想着出来和新邻居打个照面，却在开门见到相叶的一刻，心跳加速，呼吸暂停。

那天的阳光炫目，然而更耀眼的是相叶，和相叶的笑容。

于是，二宫认命般地没有搬离这公寓。

他想，能这样看着相叶幸福，对他来说，也是另一种残忍的“幸福”吧。

“你的笑容要闪瞎我了。”最终还是受不了相叶对着手机流露出甜蜜的害羞笑容，二宫决定要找回存在感。“能不能别在单身狗面前这样？”

“我的笑容怎么了？”相叶回复了mail之后，一脸无辜地望向二宫。

二宫无奈地摆摆手，“没事。”算了，这人毫无自觉，他也不想和他计较。

“对了，我今天在宠物医院见到樱井。”

二宫几乎被口中的啤酒呛到，“咳，他怎么跑那种地方去了？”

“他捡了一只流浪猫，带过来检查身体的。”

“他认得你吗？”二宫有点紧张。

“嗯，他说我和当年去你们学校找你时没怎么变过。不过他就变得比较多，当年染了黄毛，打了耳钉，看起来嚣张得不可一世的学霸，今天一派精英模样，要不是他开口叫我，我还真不敢相信樱井现在长这样。”

二宫托着腮听着相叶说话，决定一会等相叶回家之后，立刻打一通电话给樱井。


	2. 第二章

二宫坐在咖啡厅里，樱井则在约定的时间内准点出现。

如果没记错，自从松本离开日本之后，二宫也没再主动联系过樱井和大野了。说到底，爱情的世界里没对错，他是局外人，也没那个资格去指责他们，谁该和该在一起。

“没想到偶遇相叶，还会让你主动约我出来啊。”樱井点了例牌晚餐，笑容里或多或少有点调笑的成份。

“你就不能当作是老同学聚个旧吗？”二宫一直都知道樱井是个极聪明的人，所以樱井很早就看穿了某些事情。

“自从润离开日本，你没有再约过我了。”

樱井的话让二宫不知道该怎么回才好。他很疼爱松本，像一个兄长一般，所以他看出了松本喜欢樱井的心，却也察觉到樱井喜欢的人是大野。在这段三角关系里，他自诩聪明，然而也看不清大野喜欢的是谁，更别论给出什么有效意见。四人在高中生涯是前后辈的关系，也曾是深交挚友，所以二宫才觉得自己有必要保持中立，尽管心疼松本，却不能偏颇任何一方。

“因为约出来也不知道该说什么才好。”

“那你今天干嘛约？”

二宫被樱井的话又一次堵住了嘴，“就是，有个事情想拜托你的。”

“你说吧。”樱井看到二宫突然认真了起来，也不再开玩笑了。

“那个，相叶他一直以为我喜欢润，所以如果他有问你相关的事情时，请不要拆穿我。”

樱井显然有点意外，直勾勾地打量着二宫，“Nino，这是什么神展开？”

二宫苦笑了一下，“反正我也不知道那家伙的脑回路是怎么一回事，总之他就是误会了我和润。”

“那你怎么不解释清楚？”樱井点的晚餐来了，他一边往嘴里塞着，一边含糊不清地说道。

二宫想起相叶认定他喜欢松本时的表情，高兴得快要去订间总统套房给他们度蜜月似的，那一瞬他意识到他喜欢的人是谁都不重要，相叶一定会站在大亲友的立场上给他最热烈真挚的祝福。

尽管他一点都不想要这种祝福。

然而自从那以后，二宫觉得他和相叶，似乎又回复到过去那种亲密无间的状态。画一条自欺欺人的线在彼此之间，好像也不坏。

反正相叶有女朋友了，那么，他喜欢谁，都无所谓了，不是吗？

“当初没来得及解释，现在再说，好像谎话被揭破一样，我只是不想将关系变得复杂罢了。”

二宫说得很不在意似的，但樱井却想起当年相叶曾经来过他们高中找二宫的事。

相叶很清秀，身上的气质干净纯洁，乍一看，活脱脱是少女漫画里的校草王子大人。那一年的相叶站在校门口等二宫放学，路过的女同学都几乎被他电晕倒地。樱井见识过超宠松本的二宫，却没见过这样的二宫。在相叶面前的二宫，和任何时候的二宫都不太一样。

斗嘴，糊脸，眼神里还不时出现一点小尴尬，害羞地移开视线，故意用小尖嗓装腔作势地转移话题。

这样的二宫，只在相叶面前出现。

而樱井也只见过一次，那次之后，相叶再也没有出现了。

“你放心，我不会和相叶聊和润有关的话题的。倒是你，别重复我们三个人的旧路。真心喜欢的人，还是强势一点去争取吧，不要等到失去了再后悔。”樱井擦了一下嘴，“我要回去加班了。多谢招待。下次换我请你。”

樱井走得干净利落，二宫吃完自己点的餐之后，也回了家。

二宫的家很简洁，最瞩目的就是那台用来打游戏的大电视。二宫是一家大银行里的营业部部长，平时的业务很忙，所以他休息的时候就会变成一个宅男，大门不出二门不迈，打游戏叫外卖就是他一天的写照。

二宫和相叶家的阳台相隔不远，二宫在阳台望了望相叶那边，漆黑一片。

原来还没回来呢。

二宫抽出一支烟点着。他很少当着相叶的面抽烟，因为相叶的肺不好，中学时患过气胸。

明天是周末了，不知道相叶要不要当班？不过就算相叶休息，他也多数会约女朋友出去逛街。

相叶家的灯亮了。二宫还来不及将烟熄灭，相叶就走到了阳台来。相叶看着二宫急匆匆的动作，笑了笑。

“Nino想抽就抽吧，我没事的，没那么脆弱。”

“今天很忙？”感觉比昨天更晚了，二宫不由得担心他是不是到这个点都还没吃晚饭。

“不是，刚和女朋友吃完饭回来。”话音刚落，相叶就打了个喷嚏。

“快点进去吧，这里冷。”二宫挥挥手，自己首先进了屋。

原来今天他约了女朋友，不知道晚餐吃了什么，日本菜？西餐？还是相叶很喜欢的中华料理？


	3. 第三章

二宫睡得很不安稳，所以第二天也醒得早。

他想，相叶是这个世界上最能改变他一切的人。

无论是习惯还是顽固的生物钟，一旦碰到相叶，通通失效。

二宫收拾了一下自己，看着落地窗外的蓝天白云，有了想出去走走的念头。

锁上了门，二宫看了看相叶家的门，想起他昨晚打的喷嚏，心里想要关心他的想法怎么也停不下。

按了好一会的门铃，二宫才听到隔着厚厚的门传来的低哑嗓音。

相叶开了门，泛红的脸，低哑的声音，不时的咳嗽，二宫确信他是生病了。

“Nino，我想我是发烧了。”

二宫倒是没想到这个病人这么有自觉，连忙将门关上，以免他再吹到寒风。

“你吃了药没有？”二宫解下围巾，在茶几上拿起遥控器将室内温度调高一些，“到床上去躺着。”

相叶也乖乖地听话，钻进了被窝里。

“要打电话回宠物医院请假吗？”二宫坐到床边，细心地帮他拉了拉被子，并找来了探热针塞到相叶的腋下。

“不用，我今天本来就是休假的。”相叶的额头滚烫，连呼出的气息也像是着火一般，声音无力沙哑。

“那，要通知你女朋友过来照顾你吗？”

“不，不用了。”相叶用力地摇头，“她，她今天出差了，要好些天才能回来。”

二宫看着相叶红红的眼白，轻轻叹了口气，“你搞什么把自己弄成这副模样？”

二宫去冰箱拿了退热贴，给相叶贴上的时候，触手都是烫人的热。而床上那个纤瘦的人，看着虚弱万分，让他心疼。

“吃了早餐没有？饿吗？”二宫坐在床边，轻声地问。

“饿，能吃炸鸡吗？”相叶可怜兮兮地说。

“当然不可以啊，你是笨蛋啊！我去煮点粥给你吧。”最后一句话的声调，温柔得连二宫自己都觉得不可思议。

二宫从药箱里找了退烧药给相叶服下，然后到厨房去给他煮点吃的。相叶虽然也是一个人住，但是厨房的使用率则比二宫高上许多，煮食用具也是样样俱全。二宫不擅长煮食，但倒也还能吃。

粥煮好之后，相叶也在药物的效力之下睡着了。

二宫坐在床边，看着相叶。

小时候第一次见面，他就觉得相叶长得真好看，秀气得像个女孩子似的，虽然有点怕生，却和他特别要好。他想大概是因为他是相叶第一个朋友吧。后来，无论他们认识了多少的朋友，他一直觉得相叶是他最要好的朋友。所以当他要离开千叶去东京的时候，他的难过不亚于相叶，只是他比相叶更倔强，他将所有的眼泪，忍到了火车出发的那一刻，忍到了再也无法看到相叶的那一刻，才缺堤般崩下。

刚分别的时候，二宫不清楚自己对相叶到底抱着什么样的感情，只是觉得见不到他很难受。新环境无论怎么好，身边的朋友也越来越多，他却始终将那个在千叶的人放在心头上。大约是高中二年级的时候，二宫开始隐隐约约地觉得相叶对他来说，好像和任何人都不太一样的感觉。

那时的他，说不清那是一种什么样的感觉，明明自己和松本要好得吓人，宠对方也宠得让女生们尖叫，平时也常和那个软萌萌的大野前辈交好，大方地出让自己的肩膀。

然而那一年的生日，相叶拿着生日礼物，站在校门口等他放学的时候，他突然明白，身边全部的人，都比不上一个相叶雅纪。

收了礼物的那个晚上，二宫在朦朦胧胧之间，梦见了相叶，他看到相叶用着火一般的眼神凝视着他，他几乎连呼吸都忘记了，只想去猜测那眼底的深意究竟是些什么。相叶伸出手指来回抚摸他的唇，他难耐地咽下口水，却见相叶俯下身去，飘在云端上的快感将他击败，直至睁开眼，他在黑暗里看不到任何人，却听到自己急速的喘息声，以及那个喊不出口的亲切称呼。

Masaki……

下身粘腻的感觉很不好，更让二宫觉得不好的是此刻非常渴望见到相叶的心。

二宫确认了自己喜欢相叶的心情，却把这份心情当作是一个秘密，压在了心底。

从那之后，二宫开始害怕和相叶联系。因为担心自己不知道会不会表现得太过火而让相叶察觉自己的心意。而那个生日之后，相叶也很少主动联系他，他开始觉得自己变得更加奇怪。

明明想见相叶想得不得了，却怎么也不敢打电话，偶尔打去相叶家，旁敲侧击地从相叶妈妈了解一些相叶的近况，而在面对相叶时，常常除了毒舌的吐槽之外，半分心思都怕自己会泄露。

怕见到相叶那双好看到不行的眼睛，怕自己会想起那个梦，怕自己的喜欢会被相叶所嫌弃。

因为，相叶在高中时就交了女朋友，虽然分分合合换了好几个，却一直处在恋爱期里。

二宫知道一旦他的秘密被揭开，那么他就永远都见不到相叶了。

被自己的同性好友暗恋，对于直男来说，应该是很恶心的事吧。

所以相叶才很高兴他喜欢的人是松本？

二宫伸手拨了拨病中的相叶的头发，心里的难过，无从说起。

之后和相叶渐渐断了联系，然而上天又安排他们重逢，二宫本想再一次逃离，却又舍不得回到看不见相叶的日子，于是这半年，二宫就在纠结心酸之中一天一天地度过了。

相叶睡得沉，对于二宫的动作毫无所觉。

二宫在床边又坐了一会，觉得太无聊，于是站起来四处看看。

相叶搬过来的日子不算短，但他很少进入这里。偶尔的短聚，也是以相叶到他家稍坐比较多。归根结底的原因大概是他本能地害怕在这里感受到相叶女朋友的气息，尽管他从未见过相叶的女朋友，而相叶也从未带过女朋友回家。

所以二宫有时想，大概相叶是带女朋友上love hotel来解决的吧。

相叶的屋子和二宫的间隔是一样的，但二宫绕了一圈，却发现相叶没有放女朋友的照片在家里。电视机旁边唯一的照片也是二宫和他的合影。

照片上的两个少年，勾肩搭背，笑得比阳光灿烂，那是他们还在千叶时照的。

二宫拿起照片轻轻摩挲，好怀念啊，两个人一起在千叶渡过的时光。现在的自己是再也回不到过去那种坦然的状态了。

电视机下面有游戏机，二宫猜想游戏碟应该也是放在电视柜里，于是想趁相叶还没醒来的时间打打游戏，却在找碟子的过程中，在一大堆乱七八糟的东西后面，看到了一件，他觉得不太应该出现在相叶这里的东西。

一瓶女士专用的香水。像珍珠一样流光华彩的瓶身，红宝石般晶莹的瓶盖。

“Dior，Pure POISON？”二宫轻声地念着瓶子上的英文，他嗅了嗅，味道和之前相叶身上不时出现的是一模一样的，清雅的橙花香味，好闻却并不浓烈。

二宫本以为这是相叶要送给女朋友的礼物，但仔细一看，却发现瓶里的香水，大概只有一半左右。

一瓶并不是全新未开的香水，一个从未现身的女朋友，二宫的脑子突然高速转了起来。


	4. 第四章

相叶醒来的时候，已经是中午了。烧基本已退，肚子倒是饿得很。他撑起身体，却听到客厅里微弱的声响。

“Nino。”

二宫听到相叶的声音，连忙放下掌机，走入睡房。

“看起来好一点了。”

相叶看起来比早上时精神很多，二宫伸手递给他一支探热针，相叶没有接，他撕了自己额上的退热贴。

“我的烧退了。”

“饿吗？我煮了粥，热一下一起吃吧。”

相叶坐起来看着二宫走去厨房的背影，突然觉得这许久不来的一病还挺有价值的。

两人相对坐在餐桌前，二宫将盛好的粥放到相叶的面前。相叶看着二宫做着这一切，在二宫转过身回厨房洗手时，露出了浅浅的笑。

二宫坐下来，两个人安静地吃着粥。

“Nino，谢谢你照顾我。”

“不用客气，只不过我有个问题挺好奇的。为什么你的屋里没有你女朋友的照片？”

二宫故意盯着相叶，就是想看他的反应。

如果说相叶一直在撒谎的话，以他所了解的相叶的个性，在被揭穿的一刻，不是咳嗽，就是眼睛左顾右盼，企图转移话题。

然而，相叶并没有出现二宫料想中的反应。他只是在将粥咽下之后，用与平常无异的声调说，“她不喜欢拍照，连普通女孩子喜欢的自拍都不感兴趣。”

“这样啊，还真少有呢。”

“她在这方面的确是个比较特别的人。”相叶低头喝着粥。

“好想见见相叶的女朋友啊。”二宫不死心地步步追逼。

“为什么？”相叶放下已经空的碗，“也不过就是普通女生一个。”

“因为感觉你和她好像已经交往了很长时间，所以特别好奇。”

相叶抬起眼看着二宫，沉默了很久，终于挤出几个字，“她最近出差了，如果回来后有时间再说吧。”

“那等她回来，约出来一起吃个饭吧。”

“好吧，我尽量，她的工作比较忙。”

见相叶没什么事，二宫便先回自己家。相叶又吃了一次药，想着二宫既然回去了，便将门落了锁，然后走到电视机柜那里，蹲了下来。

相叶小心翼翼地挪动着那里面的东西，印象中的位置似乎没有变化。当杂物拿开后，他仔细地看了看那瓶放在最里面的香水，连瓶身上的英文名朝内这个细微的地方也没有发生变化，但他仍感觉到深深的不安。

相叶坐在地板上，手里的香水瓶由冷冰冰慢慢变得温暖。

“看来，瞒不下去了。”相叶喃喃自语道。

从今天开门见到二宫，到二宫进屋来照顾他，他就有这个预感，预感他的秘密会被二宫发现。

发现，他其实并没有什么交往中的女朋友，这个事实。

为了不让这个秘密被二宫发现，一向不擅长撒谎的他，自从半年前和二宫重遇之后，他做了很多事情去圆这个谎。

比如，买一瓶清雅的女士香水，不时远远地喷在衣服上，假装自己和女朋友亲密相处。

比如，买一支手机，申请一个号码，设置不定时地发一些邮件，假装自己和女朋友甜蜜聊天。

然而再多的比如，都无法将虚假的女朋友变成真实，所以他的屋里不可能会出现他和女朋友的合影。

相叶知道自己喜欢二宫，从当年二宫突然离开千叶开始，他就隐约觉得自己对二宫不单纯。

当日复一日的思念在相叶的心里满溢出来时，相叶带着给二宫的生日礼物，来到了二宫的校门口。

那一天，相叶翘了课，但仍穿着一身整洁的校服，周正又帅气。放学后出现的学生们都对他指指点点，女生们更是对着他流露出花痴的表情。那时的他不擅长应付这种场面，只觉得浑身不自在，心里不停地祈祷二宫早点出现。

但是当二宫出现在校门口时，相叶有那么一刻后悔自己站在了这里。

二宫和松本有说有笑地并排走着，松本还不时捏捏二宫微微发红的耳朵，这些小动作在相叶看来，极度意味不明，让他呆愣住，甚至不懂得应该开口和二宫打个招呼。

虽然二宫后来也看到他，并停止了和松本打闹，可是在相叶看来，有一些事情已经悄然发生变化了。

二宫的世界已不再只有他一个了，而他好像这么久以来，都只有二宫一个。

那天之后，他开始有意避开二宫，同时，他也敏感地察觉到，二宫和他的联系也不再似以往那么频繁。

他想，他们是过了交叉点的两条直线，已经渐行渐远了。

他尝试过和别的女生交往，可是通通无法开花结果。

相叶悲哀地发现，二宫和也这个人，已经在他心里生了根，长成了一棵参天大树，拔也拔不走了。

相叶也说不清这些年到底是怎么过来的，好像天天想着他，念着他，时间就这么走到了二十五岁这年了。

在宠物医院重遇二宫，相叶也不知道该不该感谢命运。

从二宫的口中，断断续续地了解到松本三人的一些事，相叶看着二宫那双黯然神伤的蜜色瞳孔，脱口而出地猜测着二宫和松本之间的关系。

二宫当时的沉默，相叶忘不了。

他从未见过二宫为什么人或者什么事流露出如此的神色，那一瞬，相叶觉得自己一直以来的感情被判了死刑。

因此，当二宫询问他近况的时候，他才会如此随意地编了一个谎言，说自己有正在交往的女友。

而之后阴差阳错地搬到了二宫隔壁，更是促使相叶撒更多谎来掩饰虚假女友这回事的主因。

怎么会如此恰巧，让他避无可避？

相叶有想过退租，然而又自私地希望能趁松本不在日本的这段时间多和二宫见面，哪怕只是做不常碰头的邻居，也是一种小小的幸福。

相叶有考虑过当二宫发现他的秘密时的反应，对方大概会步步相逼，直至揭破他的谎言为止。而他更怕二宫发现他的心意，他不想给现在苦恼的二宫添加任何的烦恼。

既然二宫不喜欢他，那他就以朋友的身份留在二宫身边吧。

“但是，现在要怎么办才好哪……”


	5. 第五章

休养了一天之后，相叶的身体已经恢复，工作照常进行。

今天的客人不多，多是日常的护理工作，基本上交代给护士便可。相叶坐在医生办公室里，想起了那个虚假的女朋友。

相叶大学毕业三年了，凭着对小动物的爱心，良好的技术，以及那张男女老幼通杀的笑颜，来指名找他替自家宠物看症的客人越来越多，他的收入也是相当可观。

所以，相叶知道外面那一圈护士里，没有男朋友而又暗恋自己的，不是少数。而且在医院里如果牵扯到私人事，恐怕会不好处理。

“啊，怎么办哪？我上哪去找个可靠的女朋友呢？”相叶趴在桌面上，小声地自言自语。

“相叶医生！”高野护士着急地闯了进来，“有个急症，其他医生都出去吃饭了。”

相叶的大脑一听到有工作，便立刻将其他事情抛开，跟着高野来到了护理室。

躺在案台上的是一只腿部受伤的小猫，半岁大小，几个护士也跟着忙开了。相叶戴上手套和口罩，利落地为小猫处理伤口。

轻轻抚着已经睡着的小猫的脑袋，相叶很开心今天的自己又帮了一只可爱的动物。

“家属呢？”相叶问道。

“在外面等着。”高野护士回道。

相叶摘下口罩手套往外走，却在看到椅上那人时，不由得停了下来。

相叶细细地打量着，总觉得似乎在哪里见过这人。

极长的秀发，扎成利索的马尾，额头光洁，鼻子秀气而高挺，侧面看来，这女生脸部线条很美。

“医生你出来了？”对方也感觉到相叶的存在，站了起来，两人打了个照面。

相叶拼了命在记忆里搜索，他确实他见过眼前这个美丽的女子，只是一时还没能想起。

“你是……雅纪哥？”

当自己的名字从对方口中说出时，相叶一下子对这个亲昵的称谓有了印象。

“奈美！你是立花奈美！”遇到很久都没碰面的人，相叶笑得眼角的褶子都跑出来了。

反正也到了午饭时间，相叶换下医生袍，和立花到附近的餐厅一起吃饭。

“说起来，已经好久没有和奈美见面了，这几年你都在国外？”考上大学之后，相叶也离开了千叶，但是关于立花奈美的事，他还是从父母以及留在实家的弟弟口中略知一二。

立花奈美其实是相叶姑姑的女儿，比相叶小几年，在她二十岁那一年和家里坦白出柜，并且从大学里退学，和女朋友一起出国了。所以从那时起，奈美就是家族亲戚里一个不再提起的禁忌。

小时候每次家族聚会时，相叶两兄弟和立花两兄妹因年纪相仿，走得也近，一直到相叶离开千叶上大学，他们还会不时联系，只是出柜事件来得太突然，等到相叶听闻时，奈美已经离开日本，两人也失了联系。

“嗯。我的事，雅纪哥也知道吧？”

“听说了。怎么说呢，听到的那一刻，真的很震惊，也很佩服奈美你的勇气。”

“不过，我和她分手了。”

“诶？怎么会？”相叶有点吃惊，停下了吃饭的动作，“所以你才会回国？”

“嗯。这些年我在国外以摄影为工作，反正也不固定，就干脆回来走走吧。”立花说得轻描淡写，似乎已经能接受分手的事了。

“有回家吗？”

“没有。他们应该已经当没有我这个女儿了。”

相叶看得出来，在立花说这句话的时候，还是有点神伤。

“别再说我了。说起来，我和雅纪哥真的很有缘，随便救只小猫都能遇到你，你果然从小就是奇迹体质呢。”

相叶笑着点头，看着吃得津津有味的立花，他倒是想到了些什么。

“奈美这次回来会留在日本多久？”

“还不知道，看情况。”立花注意到相叶笑得有点意味不明，“雅纪哥你笑得好诡异，让我心里发毛。”

相叶大概没想过自己这么容易就被立花看穿，一时间笑容里有点尴尬。

“怎么了？”立花问道。

相叶也不回避，将自己这么多年喜欢二宫的事，大致地说了一下。

“所以说，你现在正在为上哪去找个女朋友来应付那位二宫先生而苦恼，对吗？”

相叶点点头。

“所以说，你想我假扮你女朋友去应付他，对吗？”

相叶又点点头。

“不要！”立花毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“求你了！”相叶双手合十，可怜兮兮地哀求道。

“恶心！太恶心了！”立花摇头并摆手，“我又不喜欢男人，而且，雅纪哥，我们是表兄妹。啊！接受不了！太恶心了！”

“奈美，拜托啦！”

大概是相叶那快要哭出来的表情打动了立花，让她狠不下心，加上从小就关系融洽，这些都使得立花在沉默片刻之后，轻轻地点了点头。

“其实，雅纪哥，对方虽然说已经有喜欢的人，可是他也喜欢男人啊，你为什么不大胆一点去表白呢？”

相叶闻言，无奈地摇摇头。

“有很多事情，你不知道。”

送走立花之后，相叶回了医院继续工作。

下班的时候，站在不算拥挤的地铁里，相叶想起立花问他，为什么不表白的事。

相叶想起那一年自己鼓起勇气去二宫的学校找他，并送上生日礼物，结果却是换来了二宫的疏远。现在好不容易才能再靠近一点点，他实在很害怕彼此间的距离再被拉开。

他怕二宫会躲到他找不到的地方。

尽管只是看着二宫，这并不能让他满足，然而，他又能怎样呢？


	6. 第六章

二宫在门口接过外卖时，遇上相叶下班回来。

听到外卖小哥走远，背对着二宫的相叶才慢慢开口。

“Nino，我女朋友过两天就出完差回来，到时候一起吃饭吧。”

 

二宫想，也许正因为相叶背对着他，所以他看不清相叶的表情，无从去判断此刻的相叶说的是真话还是假话，但他却非常清楚，他的情绪正因相叶这句话而坠入谷底。

“嗯，反正我都很有空。”不等相叶的回应，二宫转身入屋，一切动作都很平常，只是关门的力度稍大了一些。

在关上门之后，二宫近乎无力地摊坐在玄关处，背部靠着门，仿佛这样才找到一点支撑的力量。

怎么会这样？他不可能猜错的！那家伙怎么会真的有女朋友？那瓶藏得如此隐蔽的香水不正是揭示了这一点吗？

昨天从相叶那里回来的时候，二宫就下了决心，如果相叶坦白地和他说没有女朋友的事，那么他也会告诉相叶，其实他心里喜欢的人从来都不是松本。

然而这样的剧情走向有点出乎他的意料。

难道真的是他想太多？

良久，二宫拿着外卖坐到餐桌前，却一点味道都吃不出来。

昨天的满心欢喜被相叶今天的一番话而彻底推翻，二宫百思不得其解，最后他想唯一的可能性就是相叶也许是找了一个临时女友来顶阵。

昨天在猜想相叶可能没有女朋友时，有一瞬间二宫觉得自己的心里涌上了无尽的勇气，甚至开始期待也许他们之间会有一丝机会，然而今天被相叶的话冷静下来的他，又忍不住悲观地想，就算相叶没有女朋友，也不代表他们之间可以发生些什么。

毕竟相叶从来都只把他放在大亲友的位置上。

相叶一心想着快点让二宫消除疑问，所以共进晚餐的时间很快就到来，相叶将地点订在某家小有名气的西餐厅，却在出发去接立花时突然担心那里的食物大概会不合二宫的口味，因为二宫每次吃油份重的食物都会闹肚子。但立花说在西餐厅比较好，光线幽暗，方便掩饰。

当相叶和立花到的时候，二宫早已入座。

“Nino，你这么早？”

相叶被二宫的早到搞得有点失措。他本想和立花早点来到再商量一下一会怎么表现比较好，毕竟他一直都不是一个擅长说谎的人，尤其是在二宫的面前，总觉得会轻易被看穿。幸好立花从碰面起便挽着他的手，使得两人看起来还是比较亲密。

二宫从相叶走入餐厅时，视线便落在他和立花相挽的手臂上。

记忆中那个在中学时不擅长和女生交往相处的男生，现在已经是让他刮目相看的立派男人了。中学时的他们还一起度过青春期刚开始的那段朦胧岁月，二宫到现在还记得相叶当年说他喜欢女生腰细一点，这样搂起来才舒服，胸大一些，抱起来才有感觉。

然而这么多年，他却从未见过相叶任何一任女朋友，也没见过相叶和女朋友相处的样子，尽管好像一直有在心理暗示，但在见到的一刻，二宫知道自己的心还是受到了冲击。

相叶这么的衣着看得出来是精心挑选的，和平时随便找件T恤牛仔裤不一样，休闲式的西装，黑色的衬衫，衬得他修长的身形更为挺拔，头发也稍微处理了一下，份外精神。

相叶的女朋友在二宫看来，外形上竟然让他无法挑剔。身材在日本女生中算是高挑，五官清秀，衣着却干练，不像是那种只会撒娇的小女生。

真合衬！

二宫咬了一下唇，动作细微不欲人知。他心里的难过就这样像湖水一样荡开了。早知道会是这样的一个场面，那倒不如不见来得更好。

二宫看着相叶体贴地为女朋友拉开椅子，然后入坐，他绝望地想，这个人最美好最温柔的一面，果然是不会属于他的。

“Nino，这是我的女朋友立花奈美。奈美，这位是我最好的朋友二宫和也。”

“初次见面，我是立花。”立花笑着打了招呼。“一直听相叶说二宫桑是他最好的朋友，相识很久，今天终于见到了。”

“你好。”二宫面对立花得体的应对，倒是显得不怎么游韧有余，除了礼貌的回话之外，也不自动说些什么。

“二宫桑，你长得真好看。”立花用双手比起了取景框，“是那种很上相的五官呢。”

“呃？”二宫怔了一下，随即堆起笑容，“谢谢，你过奖了。”

立花说的是事实，那天答应了相叶的拜托之后，也从相叶口中了解了很多他们的过往，让她也对二宫产生了一定程度的好奇心。

今天见到了，她也大概明白了。光是那张脸就已经很让人心动了。

“Nino，奈美是摄影师，所以有点职业病。”相叶笑着解释，桌子底下的脚却踢了踢立花，示意她别太多话，免得露出马脚。

立花一手按上相叶的肩，在二宫看不见的角度里，用手指捏了相叶一下，下手之重让相叶忍不住一缩。

“才不是职业病呢，是爱美之心人人都有。下次可以请二宫桑当我的模特吗？”

二宫的思绪全部被眼前这两人的肢体动作吸引，对立花的问题完全忽视。

“Nino，你的手机在震动。”相叶隐隐觉得今天的二宫有点怪，莫名地发呆，反应也比平时吐槽他时慢上几分，现在更是定定地看着立花，而完全没有留意到自己放在桌面上的手机在强烈震动着。

二宫回过神来，拿起手机，看了看陌生的来电号码，按下了接听。

“润？”二宫的声音因吃惊而提高了不少，“你回国了？”

相叶闻言，一个不小心将桌面的水打翻了。

水顺着桌面流动，滴落在地。

相叶看着二宫，二宫也看着相叶，但他们都看不懂对方眼里的意思，立花站在一旁，偷偷掩面而笑，指尖还留着相叶女朋友专属的香水味。


	7. 第七章

美味的西餐到最后是怎么进到肚子里的，对二宫来说，完全没有印象。

躺在床上，二宫的脑子都在想着立花整个晚上主动又甜腻的动作，以及相叶那受落的模样。

他怎么都睡不着。

二宫很想说服自己也许立花是相叶找来临时顶阵的，但是两人看起来非常亲密无间，他甚至都闻到了立花身上那阵香水味，和相叶家那瓶藏起来的香水是一样的。

偏偏在这个时候，松本竟然说他回来了。

他可是一点都不想将事情复杂化。

他看到相叶在听到松本要回来时的眼神，但是他却鲜有地猜不透相叶那一刻的想法。

明明是那么简单的一个人，怎么长大后越来越复杂呢？

公寓很安静，同一层楼就只有他和相叶两个租客。晚餐后，相叶要送立花回家，他独自一人坐电车回来。

不是不习惯一个人，可是自从相叶搬到隔壁之后，他好像更适应两个人的生活，虽然保持着距离，但又感觉到对方，一墙之隔，安全又安心的距离感。

二宫觉得自己的人生很多的时候都按着自己的规划来走，虽然他并不是像樱井那般严谨的人，但他对自己的把控程度却不比樱井低。

他的人生里，到此刻为止，只有相叶是意外。

就连今晚这一顿饭也像极了一场意外。

本想着像相叶那么单纯的人，就算真的找一个假的女友来顶阵，也必定会很轻易地被他拆穿，因为相叶不擅长说谎，假的女友，他是无法相处自如的。

可是，那个叫立花的女生，看起来就和相叶完全不同类型，而且初次见面，应对大方得体，外型靓丽抢眼，几乎无法让他的毒舌挑剔出一些什么来。

二宫有一种交锋失利的感觉。

在见到立花的那一刻，二宫突然有一种这次真的会失去相叶的感觉。说不清也道不明，就这么涌上心头的感觉，让二宫在寂静的夜里回想起来，有一种莫名的害怕。

楼梯那头传来刻意放轻的脚步声，但二宫仍认得出那是相叶回来了。

二宫捏着被子，最后还是揪了被，下了床。

他开门的时候，相叶正在找钥匙。

“Nino，还没睡？”相叶看着穿着厚厚的家居服的二宫，停下了手里的动作，“走廊很冷的，小心感冒。”

二宫看着在走廊昏黄灯下的相叶，栗色的头发显得更柔软，好看的眼睛里仍是那颗耀眼的黑宝石占了大部份。二宫想起那一年相叶站在校门口捧着礼物，等着自己放学出来，那一瞬，怎么可能不惊喜？

那是二宫永远都不会忘记的生日。

相叶的突然出现，比任何礼物都要贵重。

“相叶你真的很体贴。”二宫倚在门边，抬眼看着天上清冷的月亮，呼出一口热气。“立花小姐真是幸福啊。”

连他自己都搞不懂，明明心里就不想真诚地祝福这两人，明明就只想独占眼前这人的温柔，却为什么还会说出这么酸的一句话。

“Nino，我能见一下松本吗？”

二宫将视线转向相叶，眼里冒着问号。

“正如你想见我的女朋友一样，我也想见一下能让nino陷入暗恋的人，想看一下他到底是一个怎样的人。”

相叶的表情那么真诚，二宫几乎要生起气来。

这个什么都不知道的笨蛋！

“好！定了时间通知你。”二宫紧握着拳头，转身甩上门进屋蒙头大睡。


	8. 第八章

相叶顶着一双黑眼圈回到宠物医院时，引来了护士们的热烈关注。一人一句地给予相叶如火般的热情。而相叶一如平时地回以灿烂的笑容，并且强打起精神来好好工作。

松本回国了这件事，让相叶失眠。

他想大概是上天要收回他旁观二宫的这种简单的幸福了。立花昨晚在回去的路上一直劝他表白。然而他真的很害怕二宫又会像当年接完他送的生日礼物后那样，刻意地疏远。

永远都在二宫的事情上进退失据，不知所措。

他是如此地喜欢二宫，喜欢到承受不了再一次看不见二宫。

“相叶医生，有客人。”门外传来护士礼貌的话语。

相叶出来一看，是樱井来了，带着他的小猫。

樱井很忙，所以他的小猫出了点心理问题。本来就是幼猫，很需要人的陪伴，所以受不了寂寞，随便乱咬东西，得了轻微的肠胃炎。相叶仔细替小猫检查之后，开了一些药，并交代了樱井一些注意事项。

“相叶医生是不是有什么话要和我说的？”樱井是个擅长观察的人，相叶几次欲言又止，他早就看在眼里了。

相叶犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，将樱井请进了自己的办公室。

“松本回国了，樱井桑知道这件事吗？”

樱井点了点头，“我收到他的mail了。你就是想说这件事？”

“嗯。”樱井的早已知情让相叶找不到接下去的话题，“我，我还以为你不知道。”

樱井想起二宫说过的话，心里有了试探的念头，“也许松本是想通了，决定要放弃喜欢我，所以才回来的。”

放弃喜欢樱井？相叶被樱井的话惊到了。

如果松本不再喜欢樱井，是不是意味着松本和二宫就会有可能了？

樱井看着相叶一瞬暗下去的脸，沮丧的表情让樱井很有成就感。

相叶的手机响起了信息声，樱井识相地挥手离开。在离开宠物医院之后，樱井想了想，还是给二宫发了信息。

【我又在宠物医院见到了相叶，不知道为什么，我总觉得他喜欢你。】

一分钟不到，樱井收到了二宫的回信。

【我见过他的女朋友了。】

【Nino，你应该相信我的，因为我算是比你聪明一点。】

二宫在收到樱井的信息时，无奈地摇头。在收到樱井的信息之前，他才刚发了信息给相叶，敲定了带上松本和相叶见面吃饭的时间地点。

他不知道这次见面会发生些什么，他甚至请相叶将立花带上，他很想再一次确定，立花到底是不是相叶的女朋友。

如果他们真的是一对，二宫觉得他也许该去办理退租手续了。

四人晚餐的时间订在三日后，而今天则是他为松本接风的日子，二宫订了餐厅和他一起晚饭。

二宫来到餐厅的时候，松本已经到了。有一段时间没见，二宫觉得松本倒是愈发显得出众抢眼，连坐在他对面都能感觉得四周投射过来的目光。

虽然松本离开日本之后有和二宫保持联系，但是怎么也比不上亲自见面聊得欢。两个人边吃边喝，二宫已经有了醉意。

“和相叶还是那样子啊？”松本人不在日本，可是对于二宫和相叶之间的事，倒也略知一二。二宫的确是几个人之中最宠他，也最不对他设防的，心里压抑的秘密往往也只愿说给他一个人听。

“不是哦。”微醺的二宫份外可爱，说话都像个小孩子一样，“有大进步哦！我见到了他的女朋友呢！我本来以为那家伙在撒谎的，可是他却真的带了一个女朋友出来，而且还挺像那么一回事的。”

说到后面的时候，二宫的声调都变了，低沉而悲伤。

“Nino，别喝了，你都喝一支了。”看见二宫再次倒酒，松本伸手拦下，但动作还是慢了半拍，最后的酒也悉数进了二宫的胃里。

“喂……”松本看着醉倒在桌上的二宫，无奈一笑。

真不知道这顿饭还能不能算是他的接风饭呢。

“醒醒啊。”松本又摇了摇二宫，对方还是趴在桌上睡得死死的。“不如我们来赌一把吧，也许结果未必如你所想的那么糟。”


	9. 第九章

相叶的脑子里现在只剩下二宫的脸，但由于酒精顺着血管跑到脑子里了，结果连二宫的脸都像装了柔焦镜头一样，显得特别好看却又带着一点朦胧。

立花看着已经醉得托着腮准备要入睡的相叶，无奈地摇头。

立花回国后有接一些杂志的拍摄工作，这样相对弹性的工作时间，成了相叶拉她出来陪伴的好借口。

见识了那顿饭和二宫之后，立花打心里觉得这件事并不像相叶想像得那么绝望。但无论她怎么游说，相叶那个笨蛋脑袋就是认死理，别说鼓起勇气去表白，甚至现在就已经想着要失去二宫这件事了。

“Nino……Nino……”相叶努力地睁着眼睛，又大又黑的眼珠子里水汽盈盈，伤心得快要哭出来一样。

“胆小鬼！”立花忍不住拍了拍相叶的头。

相叶放在桌面上的手机响了起来，半醉的相叶反应甚慢，立花伸手拿起来一看。

“快醒醒！是二宫桑！”立花摇着相叶的手臂，“快接！”

相叶醉醺醺的神经也只会被二宫所触动，用力睁大的眼睛看着手机，二话不说就按下了接听键。

“Nino！”相叶对着电话那头的声量大得引来不少人的侧目，但对方的声音却粘粘的，听也听不清，“怎么了？你在哪？”

“相叶……相叶……相叶，好讨厌！”

电话那边，二宫的声音断断续续，像是梦呓一般，声音又小，相叶拼命才听出几个字来。

突如其来的担心让相叶清醒不少，坐直身子对着电话不停唤着二宫的名字。

立花看着相叶的脸一会晴一会阴，对着电话紧张万分地叫唤，心里忍不住感叹陷入恋爱中的男人真是智商为零。

“诶？”立花拉住一把站起来准备往外跑的相叶，“你要去哪？”

相叶本来就醉意满满，刚才那一鼓作气被立花一拉，立刻就泄掉了，整个人跌坐在椅子上。

“Nino喝醉了，他在叫我，我要去找他！”相叶揉着太阳穴，想快点摆脱酒精的作用。

“你这副醉样，能帮上什么忙？”立花无奈地翻白眼，“你还是先醒醒酒再说吧。”

立花叫来了蜂蜜水让相叶喝下，然后搀扶着脚步轻浮的相叶，坐上的士，朝相叶所说的地方驶去。


	10. 第十章

在餐厅门口，相叶挣开了立花的搀扶，用力稳了一下身体，走了进去。

松本很耀眼，虽然只是多年前匆匆一面，相叶只一张望，便已认出了他，以及趴在桌上睡着的二宫。

立花跟在相叶身后进了餐厅，两人走到了松本的面前。

“你把女朋友都带过来，算什么意思？相叶！”松本看到立花，明白那便是二宫口中的，相叶的女朋友。

松本走到相叶面前，阻止他接近二宫。

相叶看着面前的松本，深邃的五官里神情挑衅，相叶想到二宫喜欢的便是眼前这人，心里无名火起，一把揪住松本的衣领，举起的拳头却在要落下的一刻被立花死死拉住。

“雅纪哥不要！”

“雅纪……哥？”松本听到话语里的重点，视线转向立花，满脸疑问。

“你带二宫桑走吧。”立花用手隔开两人。

松本也不阻拦，看着相叶架起二宫离开餐厅。直到再也看不到两人，松本示意立花坐下。

“也许这位小姐该好好解释一下刚才那句‘雅纪哥’是怎么一回事吧？”

立花也看得出眼前这个男人心思敏锐，看来有些事也不一定能瞒得过了。

相叶扶着二宫上了的士，二宫靠在相叶怀里睡得香甜。

相叶脱下外套披在二宫身上，小心翼翼地摘下来二宫的眼镜，收好。熟睡的二宫毫无所觉。两人身上的酒味互相碰撞，相叶好不容易清醒过来的神经又再次被麻醉得反应迟钝而昏昏沉沉，最后闭上眼，拥着二宫睡了过去。

二宫觉得自己做了个梦。

梦里有相叶的声音，着急的，担忧的，让他有一种自己在相叶心中很重要的感觉。他忘记了到底发生了什么事，只隐约感觉到有人将电话贴到他耳边，然后相叶的声音响起，他不知道说了什么，之后又睡了过去。

恍恍惚惚间似乎有人架起了他，酒精后劲太强，他连睁开眼看看都做不到。

睡吧！他这么对自己说，反正润不会让他陷在危险里的。

“Nino，醒醒，你的钥匙在哪？”

到了公寓楼下，相叶不得不强打精神睁开眼，付了车资，尔后搀扶着二宫上了楼。两个醉意满满的人，连路都走得不稳，相叶还好一点，二宫直接是闭着眼，任由相叶搂着腰半推半拉地走着。

站在二宫家门前，二宫的脑袋直接埋在相叶的胸前，双手也紧紧地圈住他，相叶想找钥匙开门却不得其法，只得低头在二宫耳边轻声唤着。

两人的距离过近，着火般的呼吸在互相交缠，相叶觉得理智似乎有渐行渐远的迹象。

二宫勉强地睁开眼，相叶英俊的脸就在自己几公分处，这个认知让他一个激灵，神智有点恢复。

“相叶，你怎么在这？”

二宫注意到自己正搂紧了相叶，彼此的身体贴得很近，本来喝了酒就已经导致体温升高，现在这样，更让二宫觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾。

但是，二宫觉得自己不想松手。

这个梦寐以求的人就离自己这么近了，近到让二宫觉得这会不会只是一个梦。

“你喝醉了，我来送你回家。”

相叶的声音透着沙哑，在昏黄的走廊灯光下，整个情景显得有些暧昧不明。

二宫记得自己是和松本去吃饭的，到底是怎么变成是相叶送他回家的，他完全没有了任何印象。

“Nino，钥匙呢？”

二宫低头胡乱地找了一通，却怎么都没找到他家的钥匙。相叶于是掏出自家钥匙，开了门，半搂半拉地将二宫带进了家。

大概是自己家的气息让自己很有安全感，也大概是一直处于酒醉状态的身体早已支撑不住，相叶和二宫双双倒在了相叶那张并不算宽阔的床上。

二宫看着相叶，碰上了对方的视线，却没有转开。

他细细地打量着相叶，从小就很好看的五官随着年月长开后，有了成熟男人的味道，几乎看不到眼白的眼睛里眼珠子特别黑亮。

这是一个连五官长相都特别温暖柔和的男人。

是他喜欢的男人！

“相叶。”

“嗯？”

相叶觉得自己快要控制不住，二宫那双像太妃糖一样的眼睛正目不转睛地看着他，他想他对二宫的感情已经满得快要溢出来了，再也承受不起二宫一点点的撩拨。他想转过脸去，但贪心的身体却一再背叛他大脑的指令。

“立花小姐，她真的是你女朋友吗？”二宫主动地向相叶靠近，“真的吗？”

二宫的气息扑面而来，他已经碰上了相叶的手臂，尽管隔着厚重的冬装，相叶还是心跳加速，脸庞发烫。

她不是！她不是！

相叶在心里呐喊，张了又合的嘴却半个字都不敢说。

“呐，相叶，我用我人生最大的秘密来交换你的答案，好吗？”

二宫的脸因酒精关系而泛红，本来就好看又可爱的脸在相叶看来诱惑到不行，再加上那样温柔的语气，相叶内心天人交战。

“相叶君，她，真的是你喜欢的人吗？”

撑起半边身子，二宫居高临下地看着相叶，喊着小时候初次见面时的称呼，尖尖的嗓音伴着热气呼在相叶的脸上，让相叶觉得快要被点燃了。

豁出去吧！

相叶想如果人生总会有那么一两次的赌局的话，那么他愿意用尽毕生的好运，用他的答案，去交换二宫心底的秘密。

“她，”相叶凝视着二宫，语气小心翼翼，“她不是。”

二宫如释重负地舒了一口气，然后笑了。

相叶仰视着二宫带着笑意的眼睛，觉得自己快要溺亡在里面了。

“相叶啊，我喜欢的人呢，”二宫空闲的另一只手抚上相叶发烫的脸颊，“其实并不是润，而是……”

二宫停下话，就那样看着相叶。

相叶的心跳快得不受控制，他觉得有点什么在心里突然明瞭了。

“我！”相叶轻声但坚定地回答了二宫。

一个俯下身，一个仰起头，唇就那样自然地贴合了。

仿佛这是天经地义的事。

仿佛他们就该如此。


	11. 第十一章

二宫只觉得腰肢被相叶一搂，整个人便被压在了床上，而两人之间的唇却依然没有分开。

相叶的吻一如其人，温柔而绵长，但似乎又有点不同，总感觉到些许的霸道，唇瓣被吮吸，舌尖被拨弄，自己的氧气仿佛被相叶吸走了，一个长吻下来，二宫只得微张嘴巴来喘息，两人分开的唇间连着晶莹的银线。

相叶看着二宫，太妃糖一般的眸子水汽盈盈，耳尖的一抹红，可爱得太犯规。

“Kazu，”用指腹轻轻描绘着二宫的五官，相叶的声音低哑性感，“我喜欢你！非常非常喜欢你！喜欢你很久很久了！”

二宫觉得相叶这个人，虽然很天然，但不得不说在这种时候，用这种直球，简直是将他克制得动弹不得，毫无反击之力。

在床上说这样的话，意图也太明显了！

然而二宫知道，自己对接下来的一切，其实也是期待和渴望的。

将相叶的脖子环住，二宫脸上的笑意掩盖不住，主动地吻了上去。

衣物不知何时已经全部褪下，相叶的手逐寸逐寸地抚摸着二宫早已发烫的肌肤，在暖气十足的房间里，两人都热得沁出薄汗。

相叶的吻慢慢下移，二宫目光迷离地看着相叶的动作，直至对方张嘴含住了他的欲望。

有一瞬间，二宫觉得像是回到了发现自己心意的那个晚上，那个绮丽的春梦，而相叶正做着梦里的动作。光是这么想着，二宫就觉得浑身灼热，沸腾的欲望将理智烧成碎片。

他能清楚地感到相叶如何用舌头来舔吮他的性器，每一个动作都让他如同行走在云端，有一种飘飘然的失重感，相叶甚至还一边用手抚着他大腿根部的皮肤以加深刺激。

“Masaki，”二宫呢喃着相叶的名字，下身不自觉地挺动，相叶将他含得很深，他已经快要忍不住了，“要……要出来了……”

二宫想从相叶的口中退出来，但相叶却坚决不放，最后，二宫还是没能忍住。

二宫脱力地躺在床上，微微颤抖的身体被欺身上来的相叶紧紧拥着。他看到相叶嘴角的白浊，这样的相叶，真是性感得让他招架不住。

“Makun，”二宫软软地喊着，伸出手指抹去相叶嘴角那些属于自己的东西，然后伸出舌尖舔掉，“你真好看。”

相叶扬起笑容，“Kazu很美味哦。”

二宫没想过相叶还会说这样色气的话，本来就泛红的脸蛋更是羞得不行，为了掩饰，他主动地吻住了相叶，而相叶也趁相将粘了白浊的手指送进了二宫的后穴。

“嘶。”说不上痛，因为相叶几乎没有留指甲，修长的手指在体内也没有太过妄动，只是第一次被异物进入，那种怪异的感觉让二宫无所适从。

“等一下就会舒服了。”

其实相叶并没有把握，他没有和任何男人做过，和女生也不曾走到这一步，平时看GV也是为了满足自己对二宫的臆想，现在真枪实弹地上阵，他只能靠残存的理智去回忆曾经看到的片子，模仿里面的动作。

手指被紧紧包裹的感觉很奇妙，相叶慢慢感受着二宫的内壁，看到二宫渐渐适应，最终连眉头也舒展开来，嘴边也轻轻逸出了呻吟，相叶愈发按捺不住，身下的硬挺早已蓄势待发。

“啊……那里……”身体里似乎有什么很要命的地方被相叶的手指碰到，二宫觉得整个人都变得超级敏感，又酥又麻的感觉快速地扩散到全身。

相叶吻了吻二宫的额头，抽出手指。

他挺身进入二宫的身体，两人同时发出了低吼。

第一次做这样的事，两个人都不敢轻举妄动。二宫觉得身体像是被劈开，但是又像是自发一样，主动地缠住相叶，紧紧地感受着相叶在体内的巨大形状。

“Kazu，难受吗？”相叶看见二宫又轻皱起眉，心疼得不得了。

二宫见到相叶忍得辛苦，想到自己已经高潮了一次，但相叶从刚才忍到现在，并且那么温柔地对他，让他的心被感动得像要融化一样。

“不难受，我想Makun会让我很舒服的。”

在二宫吻向自己的那一刻，相叶猛地抽插起来，动作又快又狠，二宫刚开始还能忍住，但当敏感的那点反复被撞击之后，生理泪水便不断涌出。

“慢……慢点，啊……嗯……”

二宫紧紧地捉住相叶的手臂，身体在情欲的大潮里随着相叶的动作忘我摇摆。相叶听着他动情的喊叫，而一次又一次地落下自己的吻，深色的吻痕在二宫白皙的身体上像娇艳的花朵。

“Kazu……Kazu……”相叶没见过被染上欲望的二宫，那种超乎他想像的美竟然是如此惊心动魄，他没有办法再控制自己，只想拥着身下人，一起迷失。

“我爱你！”

几乎是同一时刻，两人不约而同地向对方表达心里最深的感受，也在同一时间释放了出来。


	12. 第十二章

相叶醒得比二宫早，两人都没穿衣服窝在被子里，相叶的手还圈住二宫的腰。

真是幸福啊！

相叶小心翼翼地靠近二宫，感受着他平和的呼吸，庆幸这并不是一个梦。

回想着昨晚的一切，相叶想，他押对了宝，他的答案换来了最美好的秘密。他露出了笑脸，轻轻地印上了二宫的唇，柔柔地吻着。

二宫被相叶的举动弄醒了，任由相叶在口腔里放肆。

“早啊，Kazu。”

温热的气息在被窝里流转，赤裸的皮肤仿佛要被点燃一样，二宫能感觉到搂着自己的男人某个地方正在渐渐变硬，而糟糕的是，他的竟然也一样。

“早。”二宫低头轻轻推了推相叶，“别一大早靠这么近啊。”

相叶满足地看着二宫的耳朵变得红透，更加用力地将他抱在怀里。

“Kazu，谢谢你！”

这个家伙啊……

二宫将脑袋埋在相叶的胸膛里，笑了出来。

起床好好整理之后，两人不约而同地接到了立花和松本的电话，四人约好了地点，晚上进行晚餐。

当相叶和二宫抵达餐厅的时候，立花和松本早已入座，只是二宫看到坐在松本旁边的人，嘴怎么也合不上。

“大野前辈……”

直至坐下，二宫仍不敢相信，目光落在松本和大野相牵的手上，久久不能消化这震惊。

“你们……什么时候的事？”

“本来嘛，回来就是想告诉你这件事的呀。”松本扬了扬两人牵住的手，“我和智君交往中。”

二宫将视线转向大野，一年未见，大野仍是印象中那软软糯糯的的样子，那个当年二宫看不穿的大野，到了今天，二宫仍觉得自己看不穿这个天然。

“Nino不祝福我们吗？”大野被二宫看得尴尬，只好开口打破沉默。

二宫摇摇头，举起手中的杯。

“祝我们所有人都幸福！”

席间，二宫从立花口中知道了很多相叶的事情，两人撇开相叶聊得很欢。

“Nino，你什么时候有空，一定要当我的模特哦。”立花接了新的工作，很快就会离开东京，看到相叶最终还是能和自己喜欢的人在一起，她由衷地开心。

“好。”二宫发现其实立花和相叶有一个地方挺像的，就是眼珠很黑很大，显得眼白特别少，看起来特别勾人。怪不得自己当时会为她吃醋到心里难受。

“Nino，无论我舅舅他们给你们多少压力，都请不要放弃。雅纪哥比较笨，如果你不要他，我想他大概这辈子都爱不上其他人了。”

“嗯！”他才不会不要相叶呢！

饭饱酒足后，五个人一起步出餐厅，先是送了立花上车，再是目送大野和松本离开。

二宫看着松本和大野的的士消失，心里很感慨。

一年前的修罗场，一年后落幕，他最疼爱的人有了好的伴侣，他衷心为他高兴。

“回家吧。”相叶牵起二宫的手，十指相扣。

二宫笑了笑，点点头。

“Masaki，你退了你的房吧。”

“诶？Kazu想和我同居吗？”

“我只是讨厌你房里的香水味，脂粉味。” 

“那个香水不好闻吗？”

“我就是不喜欢！”

“好！”

相叶突然的答允让二宫没法再吐槽下去，一时间怔住了。

“从今天开始，我们都不要对彼此有任何秘密，好吗？”

二宫看着相叶认真的眼睛，一时间觉得自己像是被泡在了蜜糖里。

我答应你，永远都不会再对你有任何的秘密！

因为，你就是我的秘密！

 

END


	13. 番外

相叶和房东约好了退租，现在正逐步将自己的东西收拾打包，然后搬到隔壁二宫的住处。相叶的行李不多，只是二宫在帮他收拾的时候，慢慢发现了很多奇怪的东西。

“Masaki，这个粉饼是怎么回事？”

“Masaki，你怎么会有散粉？”

“Masaki，这个唇膏的颜色也太丑了吧？”

相叶在另一边收拾的时候，二宫一句又一句的吐槽跑入耳里，让他哭笑不得。

“没有这些，我怎么能假扮和女孩子亲密完回来呢？”

趁着二宫不备，相叶从后将人抱住，贴住对方的脸颊，顺便覆上二宫正在把玩化妆品的手。

“谁教你的？”二宫一直很疑惑，不擅撒谎的相叶，这次的谎话的确是撒得比较高明，香水，脂粉味，这些女孩子身上才有的东西，他相信以相叶的头脑是怎么都不会想到要不时将这些东西用在自己的身上，才能营造出有女朋友的假相。

“呃……”相叶思考着要不要出卖死党。

“呃？”二宫提高声调，“你有事瞒着我？”

“不是不是。”相叶觉得死党还是应该拿来出卖的，“我的邻居横山裕，你还记得吗？”

二宫想了想，“那个白得像瓷片一样的家伙？”

“你……”虽然二宫说得没错，但用词也太毒了点吧，“裕的男朋友是在化妆品公司工作的，所以他就说这样做，比较不容易穿帮。”

“哦？他有男朋友了？那就好。”二宫没记错的话，小时候的横山整天粘着相叶，直到后来他们不在同一间中学，这种情况才有所好转。二宫的潜意识里一直觉得横山是喜欢相叶的，只是相叶的神经太粗，所以才没有察觉出异样。

“裕还说我很傻，喜欢你这么难搞的家伙。”

相叶没发现二宫的心思，一心捉住二宫的肉肉手在把玩。

“啧啧，那家伙！”二宫看了一下化妆品，“哇，这些都是名牌货啊！DIOR，阿玛尼，CHANEL，天啊，你也太浪费了。怎么不送给立花用？”

“她不喜欢这些啊，我本来也说送她的。”相叶将怀里的二宫扳了过来，“无所谓了，都过去了嘛。”

“你这个笨蛋！为什么不早点来跟我表白？”

“我有来啊，我当年去你的高中给你送生日礼物了。”相叶顿了顿，有点不好意思，“可是当我看到你和松本那么要好之后，就觉得自己被你抛弃了。所以就什么都不敢说了。”

二宫看着眼前人低垂的眉眼，蕴含着无尽的委屈，他想他和他其实都一样笨。那个生日明明可以扭转一切，却因为他和他这样那样的误会，又因为他们各自的性格，最终将这份本可以早点开花的感情捂到了现在。

不过，还好为时不晚。二宫想，如果他真的最终错过了相叶，那将会多么遗憾的事，他甚至不知道自己还会不会喜欢别人。

“你呀……”二宫宠溺地望着相叶，双手拨着他耳边的发，将它们拢到耳后，随后像是极满意这副模样的相叶一般，轻轻笑了。

相叶的手垂至二宫的腰间，任由他的肉肉手在自己耳旁作乱，想起从前那一直不安着的心情，随着现在的甜蜜生活而渐渐平复下来。

“Masaki，如果不是立花恰巧出现，你打算上哪找个女朋友来见我？”二宫终于玩够了相叶的头发，双手自然地环住他的肩，两人之间的距离一再缩短。

“大概……”相叶想了想，“我当时真的没想到什么好办法，结果很巧地奈美就出现了。我当时觉得救星来了。”

“你从来都没打算过再向我表白吗？”

“奈美倒是在那次吃饭之后一直劝我向你告白，但我始终害怕会被你拒绝。Kazu，我很怕和你连朋友都没得做。”相叶将二宫拥入怀中，“我只要一想起会再次失去你，就会难受得连气都喘不过来。我不想再过那种没有你的日子。”

“你知不知道收到那份生日礼物的晚上，我做了什么梦？”二宫在相叶怀里抬起头，踮起脚，在相叶耳边轻声问道。

相叶疑惑地望着二宫，摇摇头。

“我梦到你让我高潮了。所以，我怕你会讨厌这样的我。对自己的朋友产生了这样的欲念，连我自己都觉得这件事太可怕了。”

二宫红着耳朵解释着当年的突然疏远，羞怯的样子让相叶觉得他特别可爱，也觉得他们傻得可笑。明明就是双箭头，却在浪费时间。

二宫的身体贴紧着他，加上那种暧昧的话语，相叶发现自己的身体正不受控制一般，尽管隔着冬装，手还是撩起了二宫的衣服伸了进去。

“啊……”相叶的手带动了冷空气钻进了二宫的衣服里，受冷的二宫忍不住叫了出来，“你的手好冷。”

“那我们去做一些会温暖的运动吧。”相叶牵住二宫走进了浴室。

本来收拾东西就出了点薄汗，加上热水器一打开，温暖舒服的热水从头淋下，就算是冬天，相叶和二宫也渐渐觉得燥热难耐。

不知道什么时候贴在一起的唇，就算在脱衣服的时候，都分不开。脱下的衣物随手扔在了一旁，赤裸的身体急急地拥在一起，每一寸的皮肤都不想分开，似乎只有这样才感受到自己的存在。

“Kazu……”气喘呼呼地结束那个让两人情欲高涨的吻，相叶的手早就将二宫全身的敏感处都挑逗了一遍，面前人脸色潮红，早已陷在了情欲里。“我在梦里是怎样让你高潮的？”

二宫没想到相叶会在这个时候提起刚才的话题，早已红透的脸更是发烫，“别再说这个了……”

“可是，”相叶捧着他的脸，像只大狗一样将二宫的脸舔了又舔，“我很想知道嘛，我想让你舒服啊。”

二宫忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，在一起之后，他哪一次不是被相叶干得射个两三回的，刚开始的时候，也许是太渴求对方，每一次做的几乎停不下来，后来二宫觉得如果每次都干得第二天下不了床，实在太影响工作了，才逼着相叶节制一点。

“我示范给你看吧。”

二宫突然蹲了下来，张嘴就将相叶已经勃起的性器全根含入口中。

“哈……”

突如其来的温暖包裹让相叶意外，他们在一起之后，他几乎没让二宫为他做过这种事，当然，他也不特别偏爱，而且他知道口交并不是一件舒服的事，所以他情愿让自己来侍候二宫。更何况他太喜欢二宫一边拒绝着一边又忍不住射在口中时发出的喘息和呻吟，简直可以让他全身的血液都沸腾。

二宫卖力地吞吐着口中的巨物，不时用充满情欲的上目线注视着相叶，让相叶整个人都接近失控边缘。二宫用手揉着相叶的两个小球，快感一波一波地袭击着相叶。

“Kazu……可以了……”相叶将二宫拉了起来，用力地吻住了那双已经变得红润的唇。

“舒服吗？”稍稍分开的时候，二宫像是邀功地问道，“喜欢吗？”

“那么在梦里，Kazu是不是舒服到射了出来？”

湿挞挞的头发顺滑地垂下，二宫的模样和十几岁的少年无异，让相叶觉得像是回到了过去。他捧着二宫的脸，一遍又一遍地抚着那像女生一般细腻的脸蛋。

“然后啊……然后就醒了，内裤就脏了。”

“Kazu真是太可爱了。”相叶含着对方的耳垂温柔地说着情话，趁二宫不注意时涂满润滑液的手指从穴口插了进去。“放松点。”

“嗯……”二宫有点嗔怒地拍了拍相叶的胸膛，但还是努力放松着身体，并转过身去，以方便相叶为他扩张。

经过这段时间，二宫的身体已经非常适应男性间的性爱，相叶也对他的身体了如指掌，后穴很快就能容入三根手指。

“快点进来。”从刚才帮相叶口交，二宫的欲望就开始高涨，他现在只想让相叶将他的空虚填满，让相叶带着他一起高潮。

相叶看着趴在墙边的二宫，水流顺着他优美的背部线条不停下滑，微张的穴口一开一合，像是在做着无言邀请。相叶从后搂住二宫，一手圈住他的腰肢揉捏，一手在他的乳头按捏。相叶柔软的唇沿着二宫的后背一路下吻。

二宫本来就已经情欲高涨，再被相叶这样挑逗，整个人已经失去思考能力，身心都只想着让相叶快点进入，本来还压抑着的闷哼声现在已经不懂得掩饰，大口大口的喘息声都将水声盖住了。

“快点……进来……”像是哀求一般，二宫觉得撑着手部的瓷片也被自己烧得火热起来，屁股也忍不住主动地去蹭相叶硕大的火热。

“马上就给你。”

相叶握住二宫的腰，慢慢将自己顶入二宫的甬道。

“啊……”

二宫低低地喊了一声，相叶的性器将他的肠道填得满满，每一下律动都带给肠壁巨大的刺激，让二宫主动地去迎合着。

“Kazu里面好热……好舒服……”

相叶将二宫的后背贴紧自己的胸膛，性器也进入得更深，快感让二宫整个人都软绵绵地，无力地将自己交给相叶，让他来掌控这一场性爱。

二宫的器官也被一下下的深撞刺激得抬起头来，而当敏感点再一次被相叶狠狠碾压时，本来细碎的呻吟声突然高亢起来。

“啊……啊……Makun……Makun……”喊了在床上专属的爱称，二宫少有地露出脆弱的表情，“受不了了……”

“喜欢吗？”相叶将二宫的脸扳过来，贴着他的唇，用低哑的声音问道，“喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢得……不得了。”在将舌头探入相叶口中之前，二宫坦率地表露着爱意。

相叶一边吻着二宫，一边用力毫不留情地顶着胯。

“太深了，Masaki……”二宫无力地软在相叶的怀里，快感随着相叶的律动从最敏感的地方经由尾椎扩散。

“可是Kazu很喜欢，”相叶轻轻吻着怀里人的颈项，“不是吗？”

相叶握住二宫挺立的巨物，动作快狠准，强烈的快感前后夹击得二宫几乎喘不过气来。

“呜……呜……”

像是哭泣一般的呜咽声让相叶更加放肆。

“舒服吗？比起梦中的我，哪一个让Kazu更爽？”

相叶舔着二宫的耳廓，像只忠诚的大狗，然而那些色情下流的话却让二宫的脸更加暴红。

“嗯……哈……啊……”

二宫迷醉在相叶带给他的快感里，根本就不想回答身后这个腹黑天然的问题。

“告诉我嘛。”

相叶撒娇一般的语气，手上的动作却猛地收紧，二宫受不了，射了他一手。

二宫扭过头去，用还没平复的气音，在吻上相叶之前，轻轻地说，“当然是你。”

相叶特别特别喜欢在这种时候听到二宫那罕见的甜言蜜语，二宫的身体很温暖紧致，每一次的抽动都被肠壁不舍地挽留着，相叶想这个世界上没有人能像二宫这样地让他喜欢了。

“Makun……Makun……”

相叶的火热在他的体内，又粗又大的器官用力地打开着他的身体，二宫觉得那种酥软的快感舒服得让他的聪明脑袋短路，身体随着那抽插不停摆动，几乎是自发地追着那快感，以求再一次获得高潮。他喜欢在这件事上被相叶掌控自己，两个人的爱意总会在这种时刻达到最顶点。

“Kazu，我爱你……”

相叶的呼吸声很粗重，沙哑的声音极度诱惑，二宫忍不住将后穴收缩，相叶被这一下舒爽得射了出来。

相叶看着满身欢爱印记的二宫，心里的欢喜无法言说，只得一再地吻住那人，直至快要缺氧才停下来进行清理工作。

“Kazu真的太棒了！”

当相叶帮二宫清理内射的精液时，忍不住再一次吻上二宫胸前挺立的红点，无力拒绝的二宫又再次被爱人挑起了情欲，只好再来了一回。

最后洗净身体躺在床上的两人，相拥着入睡，至于收拾行李，还是等醒了再说。


End file.
